Third Party Love
by Take Me Seriously
Summary: the dark tournament has ended and jin and touya are the last remaining on their team, will one of them fall for the other? TOUYA X JIN
1. IN THE BEGINGING THERE WERE IDIOTS

Well, this is my story. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. tournament  
  
Why am I starting at the end of a very, and I mean very weird tale of two mutant lovers? Because I can that's why, and you can't stop me. But then it wouldn't make a lot of sense now would it? Well it all started at the end of the dark tournament. No wait, it all ended at the start dark tournament. Well, I'll let you decide. Now where was I? The dark tournament had just ended with our heroes, the Urimeshi Team. But I bet you've already heard that story, now haven't you? So let's start things at a different point of view. Let's try first person.  
  
Jin awoke in the hospital. "Ai my head feels like a mouse be having a party in my head." He looked around and spotted a nurse standing by a male with blue hair. "Hello ma'am, could you please tell me where I am and how I got here?"  
  
"So you woke up, I guess that means I'm not allowed to eat you," the nurse said with a sugary sweet smile. She eased toward the blue hair boy she was next to before and laid her hand on his head. The guy flinch under the pressure that she was applying. Then I remembered, he was my teammate. Wait a second, she's going to eat him. Personally, I wanted to know how he tasted too but how would it sound if I said: Hey girl let me have some, and since he's my friend I have dibs on his legs.  
  
I got up and walked over to her. "What's your name," I said still preceding toward her.  
  
"Zarbonia, but you can call me Z." she started to walk towards a sink and got a glass of water. She was walking back when Touya, my teammate, started to stir again.  
  
"So, are you going to eat him?" I decided to ask after a long silence.  
  
"It was a joke." She poured the glass of water (or whatever comes out of demon sinks) on his face.  
  
The blue haired male jumped up from the coldness of the water. "You know you're not a very good nurse." I said just about to fall on my hands and knees from laughing.  
  
"Your point would be"  
  
"I really don't know, but I know that guy so I can take him off your back. Figuratively speaking, unless you know something I don't."  
  
"Um, guys," Touya said, "could you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"You were there and now you're here." Z said with another one of her smiles.  
  
He looked towards me for an explanation. I shrugged. It would be one hell of a lie if I told him that I knew what she meant.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going. I have some things to do." I said trying to lift Touya off the stretcher.  
  
"I can carry myself," he said pushing me away. And you know what he did? He fell on the floor.  
  
"I told you so."  
  
"Yep, he did try to help." Little miss perky said.  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
As we left the hospital I noticed that we were being followed by that wacked out nurse.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" I said speeding up so I get away from her.  
  
"I never worked there," there goes that retarded smile again. "I wanted to know if I could come with you."  
  
"What would you do if we declined your offer?"  
  
She stood there for a while as if she had to comprehend the question. "I'd probably take a picture of you carrying him and show to everyone so I ruin your reputation by telling everyone you guys are GAY!"  
  
"Fine, but don't get in the way," Toya said deleting the silence.  
  
"Before we leave, can we stop by one of my friends houses, they might want to come on our little adventure."  
  
"Hell no! Does this look like a get-together of the idiots?"  
  
She pulled out a camera and took a photo. "What were you saying?"  
  
"Let's go get your little buddy. There isn't a moment to lose."  
  
By the time we got a block away from the hospital Toya could walk again. Good thing too because I don't think I could carry his fat ass anymore. But it does have a nice feel to it. What am I talking about? I am not like that, mutant girls all the way. Him and fine body need to go on weight watchers.  
  
"What did you say about me?" Toya shot me a glare that could melt his attacks.  
  
Did I really say that out loud? Oh the embarrassment.  
  
He moves to the other side of that bizarre nurse. It's really bad when he's seeking protection from a crack-head. I didn't mean any harm, I just want to tap that ass.  
  
We follow Z into an alley and run into a dead-end. Oh my beautiful Toya, I'll protect you from any danger that might seek to harm you.  
  
She uses a doorbell and rings it three times in some weird pattern. Stupid humans, why doesn't she just blow the door up. It's convenient, saves electricity, and it's one hell of an entrance. 


	2. THE GATHERING

Zarbonia: Hi everyone, I'm back from whatever I was doing before I got here. just so you know, I don't own any of these characters. Except for myself. *starts to cry*  
  
The door opened. Well it didn't really open but half of it did so I was partially right. A really big (and I mean really big, like as in so big that Jupiter was his shoe size big) guy stepped out.  
  
"What's the password?" he booms (my ears they burn from the noise!).  
  
Zarbonia looks at him for a moment. It actually looks like she's thinking for once in her pathetic life.  
  
"TYLA!!!," she screamed so loud that it made the 'big' guy sound like a mouse. "I haven't seen you in like, Um.ever."  
  
"Wait a minuet, he's a she?!" Touya said coming from behind.  
  
They look at him like he was on some type of weed. He steps back behind her.  
  
"Tyla, is Kasha there?" I knew it, a get together of the idiots.  
  
"Yeah, she's up stairs tending to a customer. But she should be done by now."  
  
"Thanks you're a real help," she walks up the dark gloomy stairs behind the male-looking girl.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to follow her? I mean, you are her friends, aren't you?" the girl starred at us as if she didn't know why her drunk friend brought us, which was very understandable because she didn't have a clue. By the way why were we there? I could have bribed my bishonen into something by now.  
  
"I hope you know you said that out loud." The girl started to giggle hysterically. I looked around and saw that Touya had hidden behind Tyla. You know, I think that he has a habit of trying to be protected by people that have been on some type of drug for at least a year. But when I'm done with him he'll be all over me.  
  
"If I were you, which I'm not, I would stop while you were ahead." She pointed in Touya. He was huddled behind a trashcan.  
  
"I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home." He said clicking his heals together.  
  
I wanted to die.  
  
"Well, you guys should hurry up there and catch up to Z or she'll come back down here and drag you up there."  
  
We walk up the stairs; Touya is twelve steps behind me. Yeah, that's right, I counted. Panicky, little blue haired, freak of nature.  
  
When we get to the top of the stairs we hear three gunshots then some yelling. Personally I hope that Zarbon got shot, then I could be alone with Touya.  
  
We burst in the room like day old rootbeer.  
  
AN: I know those two things have nothing to do with each other but I'm sugar high so you'll have to get over it.  
  
"So do you want a 2-34 energy ring, or a level 7 sword made from genuine dragon bone?"  
  
"2-34, definitely," Z turned around. "Hi guys, I would like you to meet my friend Kasha, seller of all rare fighting stuff.  
  
Zarbonia: Sorry about the short chapters, but I'll update sooner I just need one of my friends to give me a couple of bizarre ideas about anything so I can add more to this story.  
  
Sharky: that means she's too damn lazy to write so don't expect anything out of the empty space she calls a brain until she knows what the word bibliophile means.  
  
Zarbonia: don't forget to review. 


	3. THE GROUP IS COMPLETE

Zarbonia: Yo, what's up? I haven't seen you guys in a while. I'm really sorry that I haven't done anything in a while, but that's all going to change for the few moments that I take into writing this story. But before I do that let me blame everyone I can think of so I feel like it's not my fault. School, who likes school? Teachers, they are apart of school Parents, they make you go to school Did I mention school? Siblings, they make you want to go to school. Classes, they are in school People, who doesn't review my stories, you make me sad Anyone who doesn't fit into those categories, I don't want to make you feel left out Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the chapter before I remember anything else.  
  
"Hi, I'm pretty sure this freak-show told you my name but I don't think it works vise-versa," the blond girl proceeded toward us.  
  
"I'm Jin and this is my bishonen Touya," I said stepping toward the blue haired beauty.  
  
Touya ran and hid behind something that looked like a mutant bazooka and a pitchfork trying to eat a refrigerator.  
  
"Z, didn't I tell you not to bring anymore hippies into this place, it drives away customers?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. But they are really nice and they said they were my friends, and they wanted to know if you wanted to come with us on an adventure!" Zarbonia motioned toward us as if we were orphans in an alley. How dare she even gesture towards my boy toy in such a manner? But they do say that orphans are easier to fuck, don't they?  
  
Everyone looked at me for a moment except for my one and only love.  
  
"Listen kid, I'll come on your little homo party but only if you guys try and keep your yoai to yourselves." Kasha said walking toward the door. "And I know that you didn't invite me but I wasn't doing anything so you don't have a choice." She smiled. It was weird, it was like she didn't even mean for it to be a smile but it came out like that. She knew something I didn't. 


	4. ON THE ROAD AGAIN

Zarbonia: sorry for the really short chapter. I turned my brain off for awhile when I was writing the end. I was also trying to figure out if I should insert another character. Well tell me in a review, on with the fic.  
  
As we were walking to who knows where Kasha kept looking around like we were being followed.  
  
"What's up, you don't seem to be as perky as your little friend." I said trying to make her tell me by moving towards her.  
  
She ignored me, but that she returned my question with some type of distorted growl. What are you, a pig trying to be a horse?  
  
"Did you hear me? Do you not speak (insert what ever language horny demons speak)?" talking to her described insanity, talking to a brick wall and seriously expecting it to react to what you just said.  
  
AN: my music teacher said that to me once  
  
She could have said shut up, but no. I'm not good enough to hear the great Kasha speak. How come the village idiot gets to hear her talk but I don't exist anymore. I paused for a moment (despite what you may think, thinking a lot will give you a brain cramp, so take a mental breath). Well, at least Touya will talk to me.  
  
Everyone looked at me except for Mrs. I'm-too-good-to-talk-to-Jin.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You never used to be this weird." Touya took a step closer to me as if to examine my brain.  
  
I think I have a talking problem. I say what I think and I say what I say (or at least that's how I think it goes).  
  
They all starred at me for an answer, except for princess prissy.  
  
"Never mind." They all looked as confused as you probably are sitting at your computer reading this story right now.  
  
We kept walking until we were out of whatever town we were in before that statement would be true.  
  
"Is it just me or does it seem that it is freezing cold in the middle of a desert?" I said looking for an excuse to get closer to my baby-doll.  
  
"It's just you!" Touya said not even motioning that he cared. That was new.  
  
That made it silent, really silent.  
  
Kasha leaned over and whispered something into Teddys' perfect ear. Then Touya did something that he hadn't done in a very long time; he walked over to me. This day is full of surprises, isn't it?  
  
"When we get somewhere I need to talk to you, alone." He went back over to the girls.  
  
Oh joy! My heart skipped a beat. He wanted to talk to me when we get to a recognizable place. The question was, how long would that be?  
  
Zarbonia: do you sense romance in the air? If you don't then get your nose checked. I think I might insert some romance into the next chappie. 


	5. IT BEGINS

Zarbonia: this is the moment we've all been waiting for. This is w here it all really begins. This is where a third wheel gets in the way of everything. Now that I've filled these lines we can get on with the story.  
  
We kept walking for a long time. A very long time, a very, very long time, a very, very, very, you get the point don't you?  
  
Well, when we got somewhere we were still walking. This is a violation of my rights, I want my lawyer!  
  
When we finally stopped at a hotel we rented a few rooms (duh) and then walked some more to a food stand. Do you see the very annoying pattern that I am making? If you don't then we walked, a lot.  
  
"What should we get to eat in this place? I'm thinking we should buy something from here." Kasha gestured towards the stand in the middle of the park.  
  
No one decided to object because we could tell that we would get shot down anyway. Girls have too much power today in our civilization compared to demons at this point.  
  
"I don't like it. I think that I just saw something move in the green stuff next to the purple stuff." Z stepped back behind Touya who had a very blank expression on his face.  
  
Oh great, now the genius is color-coding our food, how appetizing.  
  
I kept looking at Touya because of the discussion we had earlier. He didn't even look in my direction, but I could tell that he knew that I was starring at him.  
  
"I wonder what they're thinking about." Z whispered to Kasha who was paying for what looked like a disembodied worm.  
  
"You know how guys are. They're probably trying to figure out who took Jins' money to pay for the food."  
  
I put my hands in my pockets and, hey, wait a minuet; did she just say she took my money to pay for a mutant tomato? I was saving that for some horn- polisher.  
  
We all went back to the hotel to eat. The girls decided that we should pair up in each room.  
  
Kasha/Z Jin/Touya  
  
"I don't want to be stuck in a room with some gay horny demon. Plus, I need Z to help me with some with something."  
  
Touya took me aside and said, "I need to talk to you, now."  
  
We walked down the streets, through the brush, and into the park.  
  
I wanted to talk then and there but I had a feeling what Touya wanted to talk about so I thought it would be better to postpone the inevitable. He stopped when we got to a moonlit pond surrounded by trees and fireflies.  
  
"Jin, what's wrong with you?"  
  
MEANWHILE, AT THE HOTEL "They've been gone for a long time I think I'm going to look for them, is that okay with you?" Z said starring at the window.  
  
"Whatever, just don't come back all gay-like."  
  
Z got up and walked out, she knew something was up, something that she would try and destroy.  
  
"What do you mean?" I sat down next to him on a stone close to the puddle of light behind him.  
  
"You've been acting weird since the tournament, like you're a different person."  
  
"I still don't see what you're saying."  
  
"you've changed a lot since we first met but I liked you a lot better before. Did I make you do that?" he starred at me as if he wanted to cry.  
  
I looked down at my hands. I didn't want to respond.  
  
I felt stupid  
  
I felt scared  
  
I felt helpless.  
  
"Please tell me! I want to know, I'll change if you'll go back to the way you were." He grasped for my hand but I pulled it away. I didn't want him to touch me.  
  
"If it was me, I want to know." He sounded defenseless and confused.  
  
"Yes, it was you but I don't want you to change. You see, ever since the day I saw you I fell instantly in love. The only reason I changed was because I couldn't take the fact that you would never understand what I felt for you." I didn't really care that it came out like that but it didn't matter. He'd probably try and keep more distance between us.  
  
"Jin, I didn't know."  
  
I decided to leave, I was making myself mad by talking to him but he pulled me back down.  
  
"What do you want now?" I yelled at him.  
  
I hated myself  
  
I wanted to die.  
  
"I'm going to go home because," he put his finger over my lips.  
  
I looked into his blue shimmering eyes. They were like oceans, mysterious, dangerous, and deep. I wanted so much to share them.  
  
He started trying to pull me in, it worked. I leaned in closer. I could feel his warm breath on my lips as they touched.  
  
"HI GUYS! WHAT'S UP?!" Touya fell into the pond behind us from the surprise. Z sat in Touya's place. "you better go and get him." She smiled.  
  
I turned form her and jumped in. by the time I go to him he was gasping for air.  
  
I don't know why but that was funny. I started to laugh.  
  
"Z, how did you get here so fast. We left more than an hour ago and just got here." Touya asked trying to ignore me.  
  
"If you didn't notice there were two ways to get here. And you took the side street." 


	6. ROMANCE AT MIDNIGHT

Zarbonia: hey, the worse part is over with we can get a little angst into the picture. Now who should die? Such a weird question in this situation, right? But nothing lasts forever and a day.  
  
We took Zarbonias' way home. Don't you hate it when the idiot is smarter than you are?  
  
I looked at Touya; he was sweating a lot.  
  
"Are you hot?" I looked at him for an answer but no response.  
  
I stepped closer to him and he collapsed into my arms.  
  
"Touya, what's the matter?!" I screamed yet he still didn't move.  
  
Z turned around and looked at me put my hand on his forehead to see if I could find any sign of him kidding but no luck.  
  
"I told you to get him out of the water sooner!" she rushed over to me and checked his pulse. "We need to get him to a hospital immediately.  
  
We got him back to the hotel.  
  
"Kasha, call the hospital now!" for once Z looked completely serious. It was weird because she didn't look like herself at the time. The ambulance arrived a few minuets after and one of the men that was in the back came out to talk to us.  
  
"The oldest member of your party may come as well." He jumped back into the vehicle and waited as if he knew we would take his offer.  
  
We looked at each other and agreed silently who would go. I got into the van.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be all right."  
  
Zarbonia: yeah, I know. Really short chapter, but I can't decide who dies and how they die. I need to make up my mind because I refuse to have a happy, sappy, nice ending. That would make it all mushy. So if you have any ideas then tell me. Maybe I should make an atomic bomb hit the hospital. Or maybe the world will self-destruct. Or maybe.  
  
Sharky: Just review. 


	7. FEVERISH

Zarbonia: did you like the last chapter I added? Me personally, I don't like romance but my friend wanted a Jin Touya fic so I gave her a Jin Touya. Maybe if I can think of something I will put some death in here. It all depends if I want to use my brain for the next few minuets.  
  
Sharky: which will probably not happen but in this case she'll make an exception. Isn't that right?  
  
Zarbonia: yeah, just keep the cookies and reviews coming.  
  
Sharky: she doesn't own anything and it's probably a good this to.  
  
Zarbonia: On with the fic  
  
They rushed him off to the hospital. The worse thing about this moment was the fact that I knew it was my fault. I cause pain to my one and only. I have no purpose to live.  
  
"Jin, are you okay?" I sat up. Kasha had her hand on my shoulder. "You know this kind of stress causes premature wrinkles." She smiled and I returned the favor but it was a hollow action.  
  
"Yeah dude, don't get obsessed with your little pity party." Zarbonia was her normal self again. Did I imagine the expression on her face for those brief moments?  
  
I looked over at the emergency door. I wanted so badly to believe that every thing was going to be okay but that was another false hope created by me.  
  
Suddenly someone entered the waiting room. The nurse walked over to me looking at her clipboard as if she didn't really care what our reaction to her information would be. Or maybe she already knew.  
  
"You must be Jin, Touya's brother? Touya's developed a serious heart attack, probably kindled from the one he had seven years ago. I assume you remember." She looked up from her position and looked me right in the eyes like Z did back in the woods. "You do remember, don't you?"  
  
I can't imagine the expression on my face as I received the news. He never mentioned that he had a recent heart attack. Well at least I now know that it wasn't my fault.  
  
"You are his brother, aren't you? Or maybe you're a friend or you are here on request of the family." She looked at me as if she wanted an answer at that moment. What was I supposed to say: I'm his guy and I got this hickey to prove it.  
  
AN: yes I know that would be no reasonable answer to explain the hickey but I went brain dead. X3  
  
I blushed so hard that my hair and my face were the same color.  
  
"He's my boyfriend and this is one of my close friends." I looked up. Kasha was standing face to face with the nurse.  
  
The nurse looked at me and then at her and lastly at Z. "Well then who is.. Never mind. Were you aware of the previous heart attack?" the girl seemed to phase in Kasha's presence, but she tried her best to keep her ground.  
  
"I was."  
  
"Good, then you know the procedure, correct?"  
  
"That's right," she intensified her fixed gaze on the girl. I, personally, didn't know that she was so good at lying to others. I guess that comes with being a sales person. "Great, do you want to let them come or should be the only one to decide since there is no official will."  
  
"They may come." I would hate to be in the nurse's position at this point. Kasha was practically choking her to death on her own pride.  
  
"Please follow me." She broke the starring contest and looked at Z and me.  
  
We walked down the hall to a room next to what I thought was the office and sat down in chairs opposite of a big oak desk.  
  
What was she talking about when she said will? She can't possibly think that Touya's going to die, does she? A man of average height, weight, looks, well let's just say he was average, sat behind the desk. As the girl left she took one final glance at the back of Kasha's head and then closed the door.  
  
"We don't think that Touya will survive his second heart attack so we need to know who will receive his inheritance."  
  
There were two things I didn't know 1.did he have anyone to leave his inheritance to 2.how does he get inheritance and I don't  
  
Zarbonia: if you like cliffhangers then your going to love the rest of this story because I don't therefore I not going to put that many more in this story.  
  
Sharky: that makes a hell of a lot of sense doesn't it?  
  
Zarbonia: I'm glad you think so too  
  
Sharky: review while I deal with her. 


	8. HOSPITALIZED

Zarbonia: hi yal, I decided that since last chapter was a cliff hanger that I will make you even more mad and make this a short chapter. If this doesn't anger you then why are you this far into the story?  
  
Sharky: please help me shut her up for good? -_-  
  
Zarbonia: *mumbling in the background* why don't they like my story"_"  
  
Sharky: start story now!  
  
We all looked into the man's eyes with confusion.  
  
"How do you know that Touya's going to die?" Z said leaning on the big, dark brown desk. If I didn't know better I would have thought that she found all of these situations amusing. Maybe I should tell her that this isn't a joke, or maybe it was because Touya's only been in there for 20minuets at the most. How could they possibly know that he'd die?  
  
"You're very lucky if you survive your first heart attack and even luckier if you survive the next,"  
  
"Are you saying that he's had two heart attacks?" I said.  
  
"Shut up, I wasn't done speaking."  
  
"Sorry, you didn't have to get all nasty about it though." I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. In some way I knew that he was probably right but he was pissing me off and I just wanted to shove a knife down his throat and see if he could swallow it.  
  
AN: for all of you who don't know, that is very painful. I, personally, tried this with a pencil.  
  
"Anyway, even if he did survive he'd probably have to stay here for the rest of his pathetic life since it's almost certain that he'll continue having heart attacks until he dies." After talking the man folded his hands together and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Did he just say that Touya was pathetic? I swear, this man is getting on my last nerve and I'm going to make his life hell. I'll start by not giving him a tip and then taking him off my Christmas list and it'll get worse from there.  
  
Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Does he always talk to himself at times like these?" the man shifted his eyes over to Kasha.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If that is the case then he shouldn't be here, but there is a mental ward down the road and to the right."  
  
"I'll consider that option." Kasha shook his hand.  
  
I stopped thinking to myself since it was not helping me in my position at this time.  
  
Z got up and moved so she was right behind the man's big ugly desk.  
  
"I have three questions for you. 1.what's your name? And 2. Can I borrow the magazine that you are hiding under your desk? Please answer them in that particular order and do not repeat the question."  
  
"I'm so sorry that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Theodore j. Thomson. You can call me Theodore, or j., or Thomson, or Mr. T, or you can call me sonic destroyer for all I care. But I'd prefer if you'd call me Mr. Thomson." He put on a sugary smile. I guess I'm the only one who can't do that.  
  
"I'm Z and this is."  
  
"I could really give a fuck who you are."  
  
"You are so off my Christmas list." She folded her arms and sat back down. "Please continue."  
  
"No, you cannot borrow my magazine. And if you don't listen to me then I'll call the police on your ass and sue you for touching my shit. What's the other question?"  
  
Z got back up again and walked over to him. "Do you really want to know what that question is?"  
  
"Just tell me, I ain't got all day. I still have to put 17 more people into danger to achieve my daily goal." I've always wondered why the reason more people die in hospitals than on the street are not equal. It's people like him that are not intentionally killing as many people as he should that are decreasing the numbers of deaths each day. What a pitiful man.  
  
"Alright, my third and final question is, my third and final question is, my third and final question is." She bit her finger so hard that I thought I saw blood dripping from the cut.  
  
"Listen I gotta go, when Zarbon is trying to figure out how to rephrase phrases this activity can take up to three hours." She got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"I thought she'd never leave." Z looked at her finger.  
  
"Why?" I asked like a little child trying to figure out why he got a bike in stead of an atomic ray gun for his birthday.  
  
"Because if I asked this question in front of her she would have called me stupid and that really hurts my feelings if you hadn't noticed. But anyway my question was what's in that big drawer?" She pushed Thomson out of the way and almost ripped the drawer out of the desk. She took out a little black box with a lock on the front of it.  
  
"Ha, you'll never get it open without the key!" Thomson smirked.  
  
CLICK  
  
"You should take this seriously, especially from me. You are an idiot and you should seek help immediately because you left the stupid box unlocked. Besides, how bad could it be?" She peered inside and basically fell on the floor laughing. A moment later, when she caught her breath she pulled out a miniature, signed, teletubbie keychain. I, for once, was totally speechless so I decided that I would do exactly what Zarbon did, laugh my ass off.  
  
"Shut up! I said shut up!" Mr. Thomson was crying.  
  
Z stopped laughing "Heard what you said but let me enjoy this moment for a little bit longer." She fell on the floor. "OUCH!" she got up again and carefully laid herself on the floor and began to laugh once more.  
  
"I'm going to tell my mommy on you. You hurt my feelings."  
  
There's one thing I learned from this experience, if you ever see Z walk into your office, jump out the window as fast as possible.  
  
Zarbonia: I really don't know how to keep a sad moment.  
  
Sharky: you also don't know how to keep your promises. You told them it would be a short chapter.  
  
Zarbonia: oh well. Just review. 


End file.
